To Kill A Mockingbird: Five Personas
by auburn-haired-sadist-XD
Summary: Five poems based around five different characters from To Kill A Mockingbird. Rated T for some of the content mentioned from the book. Enjoy!
1. Mayella Ewell

**A/N:** I can't believe that I'm going to publish these. O.o

For a school project, I had to write five poems, each based around a character from To Kill a Mockingbird.

Since they're still sitting on my desktop taking up space, I decided that I might as well publish them.

So, here is the first one, based upon Mayella Ewell.

And please don't be mean; I know that these poems suck. :-P

Enjoy! :D

* * *

.

.

.

**Mayella Ewell**

.

I've never seen such sad, sad eyes;

So terrified, so haunting…

And yet those red geraniums stand,

So beautiful, so daunting.

.

Souls are shattered every day;

Hearts broken, every hour.

But to see a young girl tortured so,

It makes my mouth taste sour.

.

Her pale blond hair, it's long and dirty,

Her skin, tanned by the sun.

To her, those children, she's their mother,

Not just "the oldest one."

.

She's suffered through her life alone,

She does not understand;

Her hormones, or her aching hunger,

Just to kiss a man.

.

She's been raped, and beaten; punched and thrown;

And kicked around the floor.

I wonder if she ever thinks,

"I can't take this anymore."

.

Yet, she's still there, so if nothing else,

There's some hope deep in her heart.

To run away, to gain a life,

To prove she's worthy and smart.

.

But sometimes, when I see her there,

I cannot help but deem,

That to escape the hell that is her life,

Is nothing but a dream.


	2. Boo Radley

**A/N:** Poor Boo. He was so misunderstood. :-(

Unlike the last poem, this one is actually from Boo's POV. Just to make that clear. :-)

Enjoy the poem!

* * *

.

.

.

**Boo Radley**

.

I've been alone for many years,

And have not felt the sun.

Yet even if I left this house,

I know I would be shunned.

.

I hear them whispering,

Pointing fingers,

When they walk by my door.

I do not know what I have done

To become so abhorred.

.

And yet, the three I see out there,

They do not seem to fear;

They stand and fidget,

By the house,

Like they want to come near.

.

Their faces red and tan and warm,

Their bodies lanky, long;

The games they play in the street flow,

Like a well-written song.

.

I want to join them in the street,

And play out in the sun.

I want them to know I'm their friend;

Play games; have lots of fun.

.

But, I've been alone for many years,

And have not felt the sun.

Better, perhaps, for me to remain here,

Isolated; shunned.


	3. Mr Underwood

A/N: I really, really hate this poem. It sounds like something from a shitty-ass children's book. -.-^ Well...except for, ya know...the racism and stuff. .;

Yeah, yeah, I know that he was a minor character. But ya know what? I really liked Mr. Underwood for some strange reason. Okay, well...maybe it was because of that scene when the Cunninghams are trying to lynch Tom Robinson and you find out that Mr. Underwood was at his window with a gun the entire time. XD Either way, I was pretty pissed off that he wasn't in the movie. (scowls)

But anyways, enjoy the crappy poem! :D

* * *

.

.

.

**Mr. Underwood**

.

They say where there is racism,

There's death and there's demise.

And that, despite what friendship is,

The accepting won't survive.

.

But there was once a man I knew…

He hated blacks, felt that all should.

But there was something different about

That dear Mr. Underwood.

.

To him, acceptance was a crime;

"White power should prevail!"

But if a friend disagreed with him,

His hatred, it was stilled.

.

He kept it where he always did,

But on his friend, in no way;

Did he ever let it spread to them;

He still liked them anyway.

.

His friend would have his full support,

If not, perhaps, his friend's cause.

And to him, despite ethnicity,

Everyone was equal in all the laws.

.

I learned a lesson from that man,

Something I think we all should know.

That whether or not we agree with a friend,

We should not push them away, or make them go.

And while I still think that racism's bad,

"White power should never prevail!"

If I had a friend that was racist, I think,

That my hatred could be stilled.


End file.
